Winter Wonderland
Winter Wonderland was a location in Fortnite: Battle Royale. It was introduced in Season 1 (Chapter 2) for Christmas and winter, but was removed in the second week of Season 2. Winter Wonderland was the biggest place on the map at the time. It had replaced Sweaty Sands, Coral Cove, the Crash Site, Lockie’s Lighthouse, and all the other landmarks in that general area. The entire region was covered in snow, and Winter Wonderland was in the middle. The water that had been in the region had been turned to ice. Players could now slide around, similar to the ice at Greasy Grove back in S7. Winter Wonderland replaced Coral Cove, but stretched down to Sweaty Sands. It was a large neighborhood with small, wooden huts, houses, and shops. Five houses stretched across the upper end of Winter Wonderland. A road cut across the middle of Winter Wonderland, and Cars could be found. Wooden houses lined up along the road, one of which was actually a shop. In the middle of it all, just to the left of the road, was a small park. It had a playground, and a soccer field. Underneath the soccer field was a Christmas tree. On the other side of the park, next to the road, was a small wooden hut with a lantern inside. An icy bridge crossed over the road, leading to the Sweaty Sands pier. Many snowy trees spread randomly around the location, making a “border.” Another 10 houses went down the left side of Winter Wonderland, one of which was destroyed as it had sunken in ice. 6 more houses went down the right side. One house was on the bottom right of Winter Wonderland, and another was on the bottom left. A large, metal gate (the entrance) was built in between the two houses. A large christmas shop was set on the other side of the road, opposite of the park. It was large and had two stories. The shop was called “Sgt. Winter’s Christmas Decorations” (a nod to the S7 Battle Pass skin, Sgt. Winter), and inside were many christmas trees and other Christmas decorations. A bookshelf was next to the staircase on the right wall. Snowman could be found all over the POi. Structures - Small Hut between road and Soccer Field * Crate inside * Lantern onto of Crate - Large Hut in the middle of the right wall * Bed inside * Nightstand with lantern on it * Wooden Bench behind hut - Sgt. Winter‘s Christmas Decorations * Bottom Floor: Christmas Decorations, snow globes, snowmen, and a Jonesy cardboard statue. * Top Floor: Window on the top edge. Christmas trees. - House on Right side of Gate * Two Stories * Staircase in the middle, bathroom next to staircase * Kitchen to the right entrance * Garage to the left of entrance Loot Spots This was quite a popular location, even though it was on the edge of the map. It held a whopping total of 24 chests. One chest could be found in the basement of the first house on the top-left corner. The house under that had been destroyed due to being built on ice. The ice was broken and, although players could not enter the water, they could still fish there. The house under that had a chest underneath the stair case. Below that house, another chest was found inside the attic. An ammo box was on a cooler in the attic. One chest was under the christmas tree, and one was inside the bathroom in Sgt. Winter’s Christmas Decorations. Another chest was underneath a tree in the shop, and another chest was behind the staircase. One last chest was behind the counter, and an ammo box was on the counter. Two chests were on both the left and right sides of the front half of the gate. Another chest was found inside a truck on the road. The truck was filled with pianos. An ammo box was on to put of a car behind the truck. A chest was behind one of the snowmen in front of a blue house where the SoftDeez shop in Sweaty Sands would be. Inside the house was another chest. An ammo box was inside a doghouse outside one of the houses. A upgrade bench was inside another house above the house on the left of the gate. Three chests surrounded the soccer field on the stadium benches. 5 ammo boxes were also spread throughout. One chest was in the middle of the field, similar to Pleasant Park. Another chest was on the first floor of the house on the right of the gate. Above that house was a red house, with two ammo boxes inside. A chest was inside the bathroom of the house above the red one. Behind the store was a trash can. One chest was next to the trash can, and another was behind a bush behind the store. On top of the bush was an ammo box. A chest could also be found on top of a piano inside the 6th house down on the left side. One chest was inside the 5th house left from the top edge, inside the bathroom. Another chest was on top of the attic. The last chest is on top of a blue car on the road. A Campfire is in the middle of park, next to the playground. An ammo box can sometimes be found next to it. Category:Locations Category:Named Locations